ask undertale
by pokemaster2.0
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK UNDERTALE. INSPIRED BY KATYA AND TK! basically ask the cast of undertale and they'll respond. thats it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends this is my first story so yeah anyways its an ask undertale so go ahead do it ask me ask them ask about life ask about death ask about the elder god that has taken up residence in your kitchen cupboard just do it.

*you are filled with determination to ask*


	2. Chapter 2

_samthebutcher: I was going to ask if anyone wanted the spaghetti I made, but I guess the elder god that has taken up residence in my kitchen cupboard ate it all. So, all I can offer is the can of pickled asparagus in my microwave. Anyone want some?_

Poke: Hmmmm. Idk. I'll ask around. Hey sans, you want some asparagus?

sans: nah. i'm on a seafood diet.

Papyrus: What? But you eat everything!

sans: exactly. i see food, i eat it.

Papyrus: Saaaaans! Do not joke about this! This poor asker has lost his SPAGHETTI! That evil elder god! But wait! What if...it's just because he loves spaghetti! Do not worry dear asker! The grrrrreat Papyrus will cook you some more!NYEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! *Papyrus runs off into the kitchen. Explosions are heard*

Poke: Well there's your answer. I guess I'll eat i-

Cthulhu: *Eats the asparagus*

Poke: Why you little...!


	3. Chapter 3

_Zippy 66: So, Undyne, do you fight criminals often? If so, give us an example?_

Undyne: Actually, most of the time I'm busy protecting Alphys as her personal guard. I do occasionally get to beat up some PUNKS who try to hurt her, but most of the time I have to get her out of her own messed!

Alphys: Y-yeah! L-like this one t-time when she had to s-save me from a burning b-building!

sans: that you set on fire when you experimented with phosphorus.

Alphys: W-well...*blushes*


	4. Chapter 4

_Undertale fannnnnnn: *A micro lobster hides in Poke's hair, holding it's normal sized pincers up to resemble devil horns*_

Poke: Why are you trying to impersonate my horns?  
 _*A female robot can't help but laugh* *Whispers* Abi! Get doown from there!_  
 _*Lobster(Abi)response* Not until somebody takes a pic, Utf._

Poke: No pictures please.  
 _*Utf* finnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *Takes a pic of Poke*_

Poke: No bad Utf bad.  
 _*Abi*and post it!_

Poke: No. There I turned off the wifi you can't post it.

Asriel: *runs downstairs* DUDE WTH I WAS STREAMING  
 _*Utf*why do you have to be so cruel? *Speaks up* Hey, someone want's to be a bully, but I won't let her!_

Poke: Good. Now if you would kindly...*spins in a circle at 9381759018475 mph, quickly throwing Abi off.*

sans: get dunked on lobster.

 _Hi, my name's Undertale fannnnnnn, but you can call me Utf! The lobster on your head, Poke is Abigail, she is older than me in years, but she is such a kid maturity wise_

Poke: Sounds like me.

Flowey: Sounds like everybody in this house! You're all just a bunch of big dumb mmmph-

Frisk: *Has smothered Flowey in a hug*


	5. Chapter 5

_Pandaxoom: Eyyyy, Sans what was your first pun and what was paps reaction? And what got Toriel into puns? P.s. Can I have some spaghetti please? THANKS_

sans: my first pun? hmmmmm...well the first pun i ever made was my classic sansation.

Papyrus: And it was HORRIBLE!

Toriel: Why, I believe it was a book I found at the library-

Poke: you mean the librarby

Toriel: *chuckles* Yes, my child, the libraby. I believe it was called _1000 puns to astound and annoy_.

Papyrus: After the last asker had his spaghetti eaten by Cthulhu, I made an emergency supply of it! So yes, SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYBODY! *spaghetti appears in front of you. You try it. It tastes like pizza. You are confused*


	6. Chapter 6

_Pandaxoom:_ _..- you get over youre confusion and just enjoy the pizza tasting spaghetti-_

Poke: Mmmmm...pizza...

 _Sans how old were you, or do you not remember? what was Asgore's reaction to Toriels puns, or did Toriel learn aout them after the breack up, or do neither of you want to talk about the other?_

sans: i have no clue. I stopped keeping track after the first couple of centuries.

Asgore: I quite like puns actually. And me and Toriel are actually together again.

Toriel: I learned puns at about age...uhmmm...178 I believe. And yes, I forgave and forgot , so me and Asgore now live happily together. We adopted Frisk and Chara as well! Although Chara isn't the friendliest...

Chara: *growls*

Frisk: Group hug!

*Dreemur family hug!*


	7. Chapter 7

_Katyaplayz: Okay henlo there! I can't think of any questions sooooo *hands Frisk a cabbage* Merry Christmas_

Poke: *Squeals* KATYA YOU'RE HERE YES SEMPAI *tackles katya*

Frisk, with cabbage in hand: Wow um okay it's not Christmas but I'll take it I guess? Um who are you again?

sans: i don't know who this is, but it looks like you're getting a-head of yourself frisk.

Papyrus: *flips a table* NYEEEEEH


	8. Chapter 8

_Itanimulli:_ _AM I THE FIRST REVIEWER PLEASE TELL ME I AM THE FIRST REVIEWER_

 _Poke: Weeeelllll..._

 _Chara: No. Your dreams are as dead as I wish sans was._

 _sans: rude._

 _Welp, I am here to make chaos ens- wait no *throws a paper away* um, I am here to ask questions and bore you to dea- . . . *throws another paper away* my little sister scribbled some nonsense on my text sorry._

Papyrus: I know how you feel! sans is always scribbling terrible puns in my cookbook!

sans: come on paps. don't be upsetti have some spaghetti.

 _After this totally failed introduction, on with the business !_

Poke: On to business.  
 _Saaaaaans my deaaaaar you know in the other q &a I join you hate meeeee... *creepy smile* you'll understand soon enough why_

sans: better be careful. or you might have a bad time.

 _Paps ! *hugs him* here, some spaghetti because you're a COOL DUDE !_

Papyrus: Thank you human! And yes, I, the GREAT papyrus, am very cool.

 _Temmies, Bob, can I hug you ? Please ?_

Temmie: but..tem is allergic to human!?

Bob: Sure. *hugs*

Temmie: *breaks out into hoives*

 _METTATON DARLING YOU'RE MY ALL-TIME FAV IN UNDERTALE YOU'RE SO CHARMING AND FABULOUS ! DEM LEGS !_

Mettaton: OH YES DARLING! I'm EVERBODY'S favorite!  
 _Hey, Undyne and Alphys, *poker face* I DON'T SHIP IT. (haters gonna hate !)_

Alphys: Sh-ship what? Ship us!? People...ship m-me and Und-dyne?! *blush*

Undyne: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T! C'MERE PUNK! *Undyne is trying to suplex you. Run*  
 _Um, Chara, would you kill for chocolate ? The answer is obvious but I wanna see you say it..._

Chara: Of course I would you b-

Toriel: Language!

Chara: ...you idiot!  
 _Hai, Muffet-Chan, here is some money *gets 500 out* how much tea can I get with that ?_

Muffet: Hu-hu-hu. Let's see 500 G can get you half a cup. Unfortunately this is 500 pieces of lint. This will get you nothing.  
 _Andd because I just jumbled up your q &a, dear author, here are some cookies for you because you fabulously decided to answer my review._

*You attempt to hand Poke some cookies. You look down. The cookies are already gone. They are already eaten.*  
 _Now bye~ *grabs all of Sans's ketchup and runs away with a trollface*_  
 _Ita-Chan, out !_

*Megalovania intensifies*


	9. Chapter 9

_Undertalefannnnnnn: *Abi flies onto Sans's head as a um ... fly and turns into a micro mouse, she turns her paws into goat horns and her ears flop down the sides of San's skull as boss monster ears*_  
 _Now we have Soriel! So cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

sans: *teleports away* you goat to be kidding me.

Papyrus: *twitches*

Asriel: Please don't tell me they ship Mom and uncle sans.

Poke: Yep.

Asriel: Ugh.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aria travoosi:_ _*Everything turns monochrome as a cycloptic blue square with black limbs and a bowler hat fades into this realm. Then the colours go back to normal.*_

Everybody: What the heck.

 _Has Undyne unlocked the Undying form? I can show her how to._

Undyne: My what? Wait I have an undying form?! I'M IMMORTAL?! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS!?

Chara, Frisk, sans, and Asriel: *Sweats*


	11. Chapter 11

_Catpats: Question_ #1 _for Sans: Can you tell the author that the following parts of the Content Guidelines is broken:_

 _Entries not allowed:_  
 _5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc._  
 _6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._

sans: content guidelines? what?

Poke: It's fine sans I heard them. Listen, if this breaks rules, then the staff can contact me, but your not staff, so.

 _Question #2 for Sans: Can you help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules:_  
 _"Since you used pandaxoom's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report._

Poke: What? How!? What abuse?

 _Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM._

Ok forget it this is Poke speaking and no. Then nobody else would know what's going on, and not everybody has a fanfiction account. By saying PM's only your basically saying if you wanna have fun you gotta sign up oh you can't welp too bad.

 _Please use dialogue similar to: "Why you little!" Poke said. Add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion._

You just dissed Shakespeare. So no. This takes creative skill. Takes me at least 10 minutes per review, and I JUST STARTED.

 _It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor._

Actually I'm pretty sure the most important part of a creative endeavor is being creative. Oh and doing it.

 _Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity._

You say that, but multiple successful interactive stories say otherwise. Also you claim it's not set up for it well guess what it's also not set up to do this on a phone but here I am

 _In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and addiwng more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see._

If you wanna Pm me go ahead, but I recently heard of a revolutionary idea that pandaxoom has already implemented called leaving more than one review. I've done it on asks, stories, one shots, everything.

 _That kind of ruins the interactive portion._

Not really

 _Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."_

You say that but it doesn't.

To summarize, I'm keeping this the way it is, I'm not responding to any more reviews like this so don't bother leaving them, and hey dude I looked at your profile and your trying to get lemons banned from fanfiction, so yeah good luck.

sans: you tell em kid. although i'm a bit confused on what's going on.


	12. Chapter 12

_Undertale fannnnnnn:_ _Hang on, Sans is sweating? What did he do to make Undyne mad? I know Asriel killed everyone multiple times as Flowey and Frisk did Genocide, whilst being controlled by Chara, but how did Sans encounter Undyne's Undying form?_

sans: well it's not that i made her mad, and i saw it cause magic, it's just that undynes undying form is a bit... traumatizing. especially for those of us who remember timelines

Alphys: Remember what?!

sans: shoot.


	13. Chapter 13

_Pandaxoom: -goes to store and buys sans some ketchup before he starts firing blasters-_

sans: thanks kid. although i already got some more. sounds like you need to ketchup on current events. although you might not relish what you find. and don't forget to-

Papyrus: *Tackles sans* NO!

 _there, okay, please calm down. Bad Ita-chan. BAD! Say, paps, can I have some more spaghetti please?_

Asriel: Um Papyrus is...busy... *you hear distant bonetrousle* He taught me how to make it though! Here! *you are handed some spaghetti. This time it is cupcake flavored*

 _So... Asriel is here and not flowey? Okay, I can go without the demon flower._

Asriel: Kind of.

Flowey: *Grumbles* Wish I wasn't here wish you would all die...*grumble*

Asriel: I'm here, but so is he. I'm not as physical as I'd like. I'm actually mostly soul right now, but my soul is separate from my body, so uhh...magic.

 _And yes Soriel is very much a ship, but I much prefer ALPHYNE._

Asriel: *shudders* ugh.

Undyne: YEEEEEES ALPHYNE NGAHHHHHHHH

Alphys: *blushes*

 _That's the proper name for alphysXundyne. And Mettaton can I have selfie with you?_

Mettaton: Of course darling! *poses dramatically*

 _-pulls out phone-_

 _*snap!*_

 _thanks! -runs away with plate of spaghetti-_

Mettaton: Goodbye darling! *waves at you with his hanky*


	14. Chapter 14

_Undertale fannnnnnn:_ _Wait, wer'e doing selfies with MTT! Count me IN!_

Mettaton: Of course darling! *poses dramatically*

Frisk: Hey can I be in it too?

Mettaton: Sure darling!

Frisk: Yay! *poses cutely*

 _*Pulls out phone, snaps a picture*_ _  
_ _Thanks, also Asriel, can you make me some cupcake flavoured spaghetti? Or perhaps cookie dough flavoured?_

Asriel: Um I guess? *Asriel emerges from the kitchen with some spaghetti, with Papyrus behind him*

Papyrus: Nyeheheh! I see Asriel has some fans! Of course, not as many as the great Papyrus, but still many!

Asriel: Here you go everyone! I made enough for everybody!

*You try the spaghetti. It tastes like pancakes*

Papyrus: DELICIOUS!


	15. Chapter 15

_I will politely murder you: Will Papyrus ever be on Mettaton's show and be fabulous together XD_

Mettaton: Oh he already has! He's a favorite among my viewers, and is famous in his own right!

sans: you say he's got a metta-ton of fans.

Papyrus: *twitches* I usually run a cooking segment!

Frisk: Yeah! I always watch those episodes, they're the best.

Asriel: I actually use the spaghetti recipe from his first episode.


	16. Chapter 16

_FIRExNINJAxDROID: 1 frisk your a girl_

Frisk: Did you just assume my gender. I mean you're right, but still. Also *you're.

 _2 sans do you have a crush on frisk (cause she has a huge one on u(Chara to-(X.x))_

sans: no...? what? i hope not because i'm already in a serious relationship with ketchup.

Frisk: No I don't. Please stop assuming things. Besides I have a crush on A- I mean nobody.

Chara: As if I'd have a crush on any of these idiots. Gimme chocolate anyday.

 _3...(dead can't talk dummy)_

Frisk: Wha-? WAIT WHAT HE DIED?! *Freaks out a bit*

 _4(reset) frisk I think u t related to Subaru from re zero_

Frisk: *Sighs* I don't know who that is and thank goodness you're not dead.

 _5 sans read at least 2 fanfics of u x frisk_

sans: no. i'll read some kans though. that's ketchupxsans.


	17. Chapter 17

_Aria Travoosi: So does Undyne want to learn the Undying form? I can show her._

Undyne: HELL YEAH!

Frisk: Undyne, wait. Look. *points at sans*

sans: *shivering with his eyes closed, in the fetal position on the couch* undyne. please. no. not you too. i've got to do something. i...I have to...oh god...

Undyne: Oh...um...I think I'll hold off on learning this new form for awhile...*goes off to comfort sans*


	18. Chapter 18

_Zach:_ _Hi, I'm Zach_ _  
_ _So Frisk... You like goat-bro? That's great, I mean aren't you a flirt master? Just put those skills to work as intended for once._

Frisk: W-what! N-no! Flirt master?! Um...*Frisk ran away*

Asriel: What was that all about

 __ _Hey Azzy, do you have a crush on anyone?_

Asriel: *glances towards where Frisk ran off to* Noooooo...

 _*he denies it*_ _  
_ _Oh well, I guess I- hey is that Frisk in a bikini?_

Asriel: What? But we're not going to the beach till *Asriel looks to see Frisk in a really good looking bikini. Asriel ran away*  
*smirks when he looks*  
Don't like anyone, eh? Don't worry I won't tell.

Asriel, in another room: Tell what? Hahahaha. *Asriel is laughing nervously

Hi Chara, how's it going?

Chara: Horribly

No one being mean to you?

Chara: That's the problem. All of these idiots are being so nice. If I wasn't level 1 I would kill all them.

Toriel: Chara what have I said about threatening to murder us! Put a G in the threat jar.

Chara: *grumbles*

It seem to happen a lot with the other you's. Just let me know if you ever need someone to talk to.

Chara: I'd rather have someone to **_kill!_**

*gives them chocolate*

Chara: Fine: You're off the hook. For now.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys sorry if I don't update much I'm trying but I'm not super creative, plus I don't have a ton of free time. So if you don't get your review done, be patient. However if your review isn't done after a couple of weeks, then it's for a reason. Most likely, I decided that it isn't going to fit. For instance, if you have a review where you try to unlock Undynes undying form, then I won't be doing it for awhile because Undyne already said she won't be trying to learn it for awhile. Sorry for the inconvenience, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	19. Chapter 19

_I can politely murder you: Can our dear scientist WingDings Gaster join the fray? Just to confuse the crap outta Sans and Papyrus?_

sans: gaster? who's tha- *flashes of recollection flash in sans's eyes, only to be disappear just as quickly.*

Papyrus: Hmmmm. I don't know...that name seems...familiar somehow...

Poke: Oh I'm sure it's nothing probably an Au thing.

sans: oh ok alright.

Poke: Ok then. I've gotta go do something. *leaves*

*Poke leaves, only to stop in front of his room. After looking around quickly, he knocks a pattern on his door. .-.. . - / - . / .. -. .-.-.- Suddenly, the door opens, and what is inside, does not look like a bedroom. Before the door closes, you hear a quick conversation.*

Poke: Looks like the askers are getting curious. This could be problematic

Unknown: ❄ ❄ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾘﾜ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾘﾹ✌ ? ﾟﾓﾬ?


	20. Chapter 20

_Guest:_ _teach me how to make spaghetti please! perferibly chocolate flavor so i can make friends with da demon!_

Papyrus: OF COURSE HUMAN! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT CHOCOLATE FLAVORED, BUT I SHALL TRY!

*You here crashing from the kitchen, before Papyrus comes out with spaghetti*

Papyrus: NOW TO MAKE IT CHOCOLATE FLAVORED! *Papyrus thinks for a minute, then pours an entire bottle of chocolate syrup into the pancake*

Papyrus: ALRIGHT! TRY IT EVERYONE! *Everybody is suddenly gone* HMMM...WELL, MORE FOR THE GUEST THEN!

*You try the spaghetti. It's tastes like oranges*

 _*gives Chara big hug after safley getting rid of all sharp objects on thier person*_

*Despite trying your best, she still has a knife*

Chara: *Pulls out the knife* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH-

Asgore: No, my child. Do not do that. They are a guest. Speaking of which, would you like some tea?

 _aaaaannnnnndddd, group Selfie! -pulls every one toghether, including Flowey and Chara, and takes the photo before going to kitchen to make spaghetti-_

Flowey and Chara: *Hiss*

Papyrus: *Goes with you* NYEEHHH


	21. Chapter 21

_I will politely murder you:_ _Chara, no. I must teach you how to murder politely._

Chara: I don't want to murder politely you idiot. I just want murder.

 _*distant Megalovania*_

sans: careful kid. or you're gonna have a bad time.

 __ _Step 1) Don't do it in public, dear. You don't want any witnesses-you'll have to kill them._

Chara: Good.

 _Your focus is the original target._

Chara: my target is everybody.

 _It's polite to focus your attention on one person to make them feel worth._

Chara: They don't have worth.

 _Otherwise, it's rude._

Chara: GOOD.

Toriel: Chara dear, *Toriel pats Chara on the head* if you don't stop with all this murder talk, I'll have to take away your chocolate stash.

Chara: NOOOOO! Fine. I won't be so...enthusiastic about it.

 __ _*Megolovania intensifies*_

 _*_ Dogsong intensifies*


	22. Chapter 22

Monsieur A:*A short hooded figure in blue robes appears on Asgore's shoulders, two piercing red eye glaring at Sans*

sans: *teleports in front of the stranger, eye glowing* you here to fight, kid?

Can Undyne go Undying in let's say chapter 35, Poke? I can quiet easily make it happen. I'm a rather terrifying person despite my small stature.

Poke: NO! You can't!

sans: poke, what does he mean by chapter?

Poke: *laughs nervously* I don't know sans. They're talking nonsense.

sans: i'm keeping my eye on you.

Anywho, mind if I bring in Gaster? It'll take a toll on my magic but I can drag him out of there.

Poke: SHHHHH! Don't mention him! I don't know how long I can keep their memories suppressed...

*Around the corner, you see sans listening in on the rest of the conversation, which can barely be heard.*

Poke: Already...can't reveal...Gaster...panic...genocide...


	23. Chapter 23

_Itanimulli: Hey ! You're already teamed up with MTT in another q &a ! Lemme have him here pleaaaaase_

Mettaton: Darlings darlings there's enough of me for everyone!

Poke: *sniggering* that's what she said... *immediately realizes what he just said and jumps out a window in embarrassment*

 _*cries* not faaiiir nobody likes me after all..._

Poke: Hey I like you.

Papyrus: AS DO I!

sans: you're cool in my book.

Flowey: I hate you with every part of my being.

 _*cries even more* Waaaaaah... I try to be tomodachi with people but it's so haaard... And of course I can't create myself any account *sniff* well, well..._

Poke: You're doing great! Why not just PM me...OH WAIT! *glares at the guys who keep complaining*

 _*opens her arms wide* c-can I have a hug ?_

Frisk: *hugs you*

 _Group hug if possible ? *that means including any reviewer ok to an enormous group hug with all the characters and poke-san*_

Almost Everybody:*hugs you*

Napstablook: *goes through your body* oh nooo...

Grillby and most Hotland monsters: *stay away so that you don't catch on fire and die*


	24. Chapter 24

_Sam the butcher:_ _You know, Chara and Sans really shouldn't be enemies._

Frisk: *sighs* Unfortunately the evidence says otherwise. I've been trying to get them to get along but...

sans: *megalovania*

chara: *terror face*

 __ _Sans's goal is to kill Frisk over and over again so they can stop Frisk from killing everyone, just because they got bored with the so called 'game'._

sans: nope. my goal was to get the kid to reset, and the only way to get her back in control was by killing her. but chara always got there first.

 _Chara's goal is to make sure the human finishes what they started, so they are forced to accept the consequences of their murdering and resetting. They are not murderous, in fact they describe their own knife as a gardening tool._

Chara: *laughs* You really think that?! Oh gosh, I'm such a gardener, hahahah! No. I want murder. Everyone deserves to die.

 _They both want to stop Frisk, but in different ways._

 _sans: nope. Chara is just insane._

 _Chara: Thats right I am._


	25. Chapter 25

_itanimulli:_ _I feel obligated to review again because my reviews are WAITING_

Poke: Well I did your last one that wasn't like two sentences two chapters ago.

sans: reviews? chapters? poke, what is-

Poke: *Runs*

sans: STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION! *megalovania*

 _I am bored_

Poke: Then get other people to review I can't do one persons reviews like 3 times in a row.

 _I have no life_

Chara: I wish that was literal.

 _Please understand._

Poke: I do understand but I'm trying my best. Sorry if I don't update enough.

 _Please._

Poke:*sighs*

 _Yeah um otherwise you guys have a good day and chara can think about playing yandere simulator, I guess._

Chara: That's one of two games I play. The other one is a Japanese horror game where everyone dies.

 _Ita-Chan, out !_

Poke: Poke, out!

*You heat the distant sound of megalovania getting closer*

Poke: Geez how long can he run. *jumps out a window*


	26. Chapter 26

_Zippy 66:_ _Sans, I can explain. You see, we humans are a little weird. Some people look at lives like books. CHAPTERS are like experiences we have, and REVIEWS are like how other people see your life and experiences. Poke just feels embarrassed to tell you, but don't worry, I got his back on this one._

Poke: Y-yeah definitely one hundred and seven percent that's what I mean.

sans: *squints* hmmmmmmm...

Poke: *sweats*

 _Also, Mettaton, where did you learn to be fancy?_

Mettaton: I didn't LEARN anywhere darling. That's just how I am naturally!

Napstablook: ...Yeah...he's always been fancy like that...I don't know why he ever hung out with boring old me...

Mettaton: Oh Blooky that's not true! You're amazing! *Hugs Napstablook*

Napstablook: Ohhhhh...

 **A.N. Sorry I haven't been updating I probably won't be able to update as much for the next week cause my I'm going on a church youth trip. Soon as I get back though, I'll be updating a bajillion a day, so hold out for another week, and you will be rewarded!**


	27. Chapter 27

_LKCat5: Hi! My question is for anyone who can answer, if monster souls can't persist after death how do Nabstablook and Mettaton exist?_

Poke: Uhhhhh... *motions sans over*

Poke and sans: *whisper whisper*

Poke: *straightens up* As the official spokesperson of the monster community, we have no idea. SO! I will be handing this question over to the one who knows all, the all powerful, all knowing, all being, Steve.

Steve: Magic.

Poke: There you have it.

 **A.N. HEEEEEEEEY I'm back. I'll be updating again, and boy do i have a lot of reviews to go through. So buckle up and get ready for some BS answers that don't make sense and never will.**


	28. Chapter 28

_acegirl21:_ _Frisk, do you know you're always being possessed?_

Frisk: What? By who? Chara? She can't do that anymore since she isn't a ghost anymore. I guess Napstablook could theoretically possess me...huh. Never thought about that before

 _And Sans, how would you describe your mental health?_

sans: uhm, mostly good, as long as paps is fine.

 _Bonus: Sans, what's the most ketchup you've ever eaten in one day?_

sans: uhhhh...

Frisk: Ever heard of the time somebody stole a third of Canada's maple syrup reserves? It was like that. But with ketchup

 _And Papyrus, how did you learn about spaghetti?_

Papyrus: WELL, I FOUND THIS WEIRD BOOK IN THE DUMP, AND IT HAD ALL KINDS OF SPAGHETTI IN IT! ONLY ONE WAS ACTUALLY CALLED SPAGHETTI THOUGH. THE REST HAD WEIRD NAMES LIKE "LINGUINI" AND "MACARONI AND CHEESE".

 _Oh, Chara, what's your least favourite type of chocolate?_

Chara: 90% cocoa. What else?


	29. Chapter 29

_Guest:_ _Hey, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara. You know in school when they give you an egg to take care of to teach you responsibility?_

Frisk: Kinda? We're homeschooled.

Asriel: Yeah. Mom teaches us all we would ever need to know.

 _We're gonna do that, just not with eggs. Here you go!_

 __ _*gives Frisk and Asriel one basket and Chara another, Frisk and Asriel's has a baby human/boss monster hybrid, looks like a human with floppy ears and white monster fur for hair. Chara's has a red-eyed human baby*_

Frisk: Wha-!?

Asriel: How the-

Chara: *Immediately drops the baby*

Chara, do a good job and you get 50 pounds of chocolate.

Chara: Fffffiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeee. *Picks the baby back up*  
I'll check on you guys in a few chapters. Good luck!

Frisk and Asriel: *Still bewildered*

Chara: *Goes off to find baby bottle and Goatmom*


	30. Chapter 30

_itanimulli: Thanks for the hug and the effort it's appreciated ! *smiles*_

 _Um, I just realized this was actually supposed to be a q &a... *sweatdrops* we are totally out of context... WHO CARES ?!_  
 _And for PMing you... Um... Ummmmm... That would be kinda hard because... I can't seem to manage to create myself an account._

Poke: That sucks. This is exactly my point. Humph.

 _Sooooo yeaaaaaaaaah... I would have PM'd you with great pleasure otherwise !_  
 _Flowey you not nice !_

Flowey: I'm not trying to be nice!

 _Sans, thanks, wasn't expecting this..._

sans: *still watching Frisk and Asriel struggle with the last review* and they weren't eggspecting to be parents.

Poke: *Whispering* I ship iiiiiiittttt...

 _Poke, DON'T JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW ! *panicks*_

Poke: TOO LATE! *Jumps out the fifth story window*

sans: kid, why did you jump out of the kitchen window with 5 books?

 _Paps, you're nice too !_

Papyrus: Why thank you human!

 _Alphys, a question, a part MTT did you ever created any advanced AIs ?_

Mettaton: Ummm, not that I can think of. At least, none that I ordered.

 _Well, great I should go now. Bye, tomodachis~_  
 _Ita-Chan, out !_

 **A.N: OMG OMG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY AAAAAAHHHH! ANYWAYS I'M GONNA KEEP TRYING TO UPDATE REGULARLY, BUT I'M BAD WITH SCHEDULES SO SORRY IN ADVANCE. ALSO, DID ANY OF YOU NOTICE THAT I ACTUALLY CHANGED PAPYRUS AND SANS FONTS? THAT TOOK A BIT, (AND TO BE HONEST I'M STILL NOT CERTAIN IT WORKED) ANYWAYS, i'M PUTTING OUT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TODAY, AND HOPEFULLY MY SCHEDULE CLEARS UP. BYYYYYYYE.**


	31. Chapter 31

_zach:_ _Hey Chara, you want a kiss?_

Chara: If you are doing that lame tumblr post thing I will murder you.

 _Alright, if you say so._  
 _*starts eating Hershey Kisses out of a bag*_

Chara: I knew it. *Steals the bag and eats all of the chocolate*

Frisk: You know, despite being a murderous demon child who loves only chocolate, she keeps up on her memes and tumblr pretty well.

Char: Well being level 1 doesn't give me a lot to do.

Poke: *Walking by* No, she already got trout. Hmmmm... *Walks out*


	32. Chapter 32

Poke: So today, here at the wondrous location of Toriel's house, we're doing something a bit different. I decided that every once in a while, I'll make a big response to all the smaller questions that pile up. So, here we go!

RedEmerald: I just wanna say, you are absolutely fabulous Mettaton 3 and...um...*wispers* i love you

Mettaton: Of course I'm fabulous darling, everyone knows that! * Hears whisper* OH! I love you too darling!

GoldenComet: Mettaton, i loveee you! 3

Mettaton: *Startled by another fan* Oh! Uhm, sorry you surprised me. I love you too darling!

Guest: Pta for every monster is like

sans: the worst.

Toriel: Almost all the parents are selfish! Especially...no I shouldn't talk bad about them. They're just trying to protect their children, even if it's seems like a bit much to me.

sans: nah they're just the worst.

Megalomaniac04: can we get confirmed ships in this story?

Poke: *Glances around* Well there's Friskriel, *You hear some muttering in the background* Alphyne, *Gay cheering* Napstaton, *More muttering* Torigore, *Discontent muttering* Nicepants, *Some happy muttering* kans, ketchupxsans, *confused silence* and charaxflowey*Poke is suddenly overrun by people who Notp this ship.*

Poke: And that's all I got, cause Fanfiction is being weird. see ya in a bit!


	33. Chapter 33

_Aria travooski: Tad: Poke, just let Undyne go Undying. Monsieur A is a crazy little meatbag who has destroyed countless AUs' monster population. The guy needs to be struck down by the spear of justice._

Undyne: I told you guys, I'm not doing it!

Poke: Guys, I'm not doing this for our sake I'm doing it for you guys. This Undyne is...scary when she goes undying. As in easily outclasses anything. Period. Frisk...got lucky in the genocide run. Her own power overloaded and nearly destroyed waterfall.

sans: that's one of the few times ive ever been scared.

Frisk: After that, I was so shocked, I nearly couldn't reset. I lost...a lot of determination.

Flowey: When I heard the explosion...I thought the barrier had been opened.

Poke: Like I said. Scary. So uh. Yeah. On that cheerful note! *walks off muttering some more* Its gotta be catchy...


	34. Chapter 34

_monsieur a: Wow. You_ mess _with their memories, Pokey?_

Poke: ...Look. I'm not proud of it. But some things have to be done. Besides...with all the asks about mr g, I'm not sure I can keep it up much longer...

 _"yeah well i'm pretty sure nobody can take me, asgore, undyne, flowey, frisk, mettaton, and papyrus all at once. it's like, literally impossible."_

sans: yeah. i said it. fight me.

 _I never tried fighting all of you at once actually. Killed a lot of your AU selves and too many Errors to count but that was one or two or three at a time. Let's see . . . Sans would be the first target, an AOV attack would do him in._

sans: i'm not denying it. but you might find i'm not as easy as you think.

 _Frisk isn't even an opponent really, just a bag of determination. A darn good thrashing and some traptanium would neutralize their determination._

Frisk: Well you see thing is just cause I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. I'm training with Undyne a lot soooo.

 _Flowey is in the same boat as Frisk._

Flowey: Don't even compare me to the twerp. I'm level 20 too, did you forget. *Floweys eyes glint red.*

 _Papyrus is just a whelp, no issue there._

Papyrus: NOT IF I EAT MY..,SUPER SPAGHETTI! NYEEEEHHH! *Papyrus dumps a whole plate of raw spaghetti sauce in his mouth*

 _Box Mettaton is metal, metal melts and he still has that switch, EX and NEO are less of a threat than an Arkeyan robot so no issue there._

Alphys: A-actually I've made s-some upgrades to Mettaton now that I have access to stronger magic. Most of them are entertainment based though. So he probably couldn't help.

 _Asgore is just a big goat, i've fought fire users before._

Asgore: Are you sure you don't just want some tea?

 _Undyne's not too big an issue, got me beat in strength but really just that. This supposey stronger version Undyne the Undying should be similar to GT Undyne the Undying so i'd be outsped, have a healing factor to deal with, and fight something with tens of thousands in every stat as oppsed to my 3000 in my body._

Poke: I already talked about this, but lets just say when it comes to stats, you're off by a couple of...decimal places.

 _Really not as bad as Baldy when he gets serious._

sans: actually, she is much much stronger.  
 _..._  
 _You'll all have serious rhapdophobia by the time i'm done with you._

Poke: I'm literally one of two humans living among monsters, and I have no magic at all. I already have serious rhabdophobia. *Walks off again, still muttering.* Its gotta be cool sounding too...


	35. Chapter 35

_I can politely murder you:_ _Question of the year: Is Sans even able to open his mouth or is he permanently smiling because he's a skeleton?_

sans: oh no yeah I can open my mouth. *sans opens his mouth. It's weird looking.*

 _*walks over to Sans*_  
 _*smacks him*_

sans: *dodges* why tho.

 _Me: well that answers my question... *brushes dust off hand*_

sans: *is triggered. Megalovania **intensifies**!*

 _‹‹‹_ _To Be Continued_


	36. Chapter 36

_Sage wolfblood:_ _*falls out of a portal and lands next to sans, sirens start blaring outside* SHIT dont tell em im here!_

sans: what the-

Poke: *Tackles him* GET DOWN!

 _*is a neko with black demon wings and in a call of duty looking outfit i have twin katanas on my back, a pistol on my hip, and a bone knife in my hand*_

Undyne: Dude nice swords.

 _if you know kayta then im sage, your q & a is active therefore im gonna just hang out here and... for my question._

sans: who the heck is katya? and what does he mean q&a?

Poke: *jumps out a window* I'm not dealing with this right now.

 _does anyone care if an escaped convict from a top security prison camps out_ here? _me and kayta are besties soooo plz?_

sans: i don't really care. undyne might though, being the head of monster police.

Undyne: Dude are you kidding me look at him he looks awesome!

sans: guess not then.

 _the multiverse police are top notch jerks *is now hiding behind sans*_

sans: wait. did you say multiverse? i didn't think that was real...poke has a lot of explaining to do.

Poke: *hiding in the bushes outside the window.* *sweats*


	37. Chapter 37

_Guest: Gur zna va oyhr unf gur qhfg bs ovyyvbaf ba uvf unaqf Gur bar ur ungrf zbfg vf gur fxryrgba Fnaf Gb fgbc uvf enzcntr gur urebvar'f cbgragvny zhfg or njnxrarq Vs Nypurzl yrnirf urer nyvir, zber vaabprag yvirf jvyy or gnxra_

Poke: My sentiments exactly.

sans: that's not a font i've ever seen.

 **A.N. Hey guys. This is mostly just a chapter so I could do this A.N. So I wanted to thank you all for being so supportive about, well, EVERYTHING! I wasn't sure how this would work out, this being my first fanfic ever, but I've gotten literally just support. Except for the weird not-admins, but that wasn't actually hate, so, *shrugs.* I'm just so happy, and wanted to thank you all. I can't believe this qna has been viewed over 2k times, so go ahead and celebrate! I also wanted to let you guys know that if you want, you can pm me instead of reviewing. Or review instead of pm. I don't care. And with that, I bid you adieu!**


	38. Chapter 38

_Teacher: Alright, time for you first baby check up guys! So what did you name them?_

Frisk: *Holds up the monster baby hybrid* We named her Crystal!

Asriel: I wanted to name her Friskriel, like how I'm named Asriel. But Frisk said no.

Chara: Mine is named Baby That Will Get Me Chocolate.

Frisk: And we named Charas baby Lily, because Chara can't be trusted.

 _*writes down names* Ok, and how's taking care of them going?_

Frisk: Great! Although it's a bit confusing on where they came from.

Asriel: Nobody can figure it out.

Poke: *whispers* I did...heheheh.

 _Chara, make sure you aren't just having goat mom take care of the baby all the time, she can help, but you have to take care of the baby too._

Chara: Dang it. *Walks off and gets the baby from Toriel, then walks back with baby in her arms*

Lily: *is cute*

Chara: *blushes and looks away*

 _So, Frisk and Asriel, how're are you two getting along as a mommy and daddy?_

Frisk and Asriel: *blush*

Frisk: We're not-

Asriel: We don't-

Poke: *squeals* I SHIP IT!

*shipping intensifies*


	39. Chapter 39

_monsieur A:_ _Off by a couple decimal places? Pokey what are Undyne the Undying's stats in this timeline?_

Poke: *looks away*

sans: a lot. more than anyone i'm aware of.

Undyne: Am I really that strong? THAT'S AWESOME! *suplexes herself, just to show off how strong she is*

Poke: *looks thoughtful* hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...what should it be...


	40. Chapter 40

_I can politely murder you:_ _Jesus Christ, the most psychotic person I know is named Lily, and she looks like Chara...and she's won a knife fight..._

 _...Poke, Frisk, Chara, all of you...why_

Poke: *throws a cross at your face* TAKE NOT THE LORDS NAME IN VAIN!

Toriel: Be careful, dear!

Poke: Ok...anyways, dude I wish I could win a knife fight. I could win a sword fight, or a fist fight, but probably not a knife fight. And to your question, why not. *shrugs*

Chara: The only reason I agreed to this is chocolate.

Frisk: I couldn't just LEAVE the baby. Especially not if it's me and Asr- *looks away and blushes*

Poke: Come on reviewers get some action between these two lovebirds!

Frisk: *blushes even deeper*

sans: what was that poke? what are reviewers again? i don't think you ever told us?

Poke: Oh no. *jumps out the window

sans: stop doing that!

*megalovania intensifies*


	41. Chapter 41

_Popculturefan00:_ _Wait... If Crystal is Frisk and Asriel's child, then who is Chara's partner for the assignment?_

Poke: Honestly, we have no clue. The baby doesn't look like any of the other people or monsters we know.

Chara: And I would rather stab myself than have a kid with any of you.

Lily: *hugs Charas neck*

*you notice Chara is looking slightly happier than usual*

 _(Abi) I'm back *turns into an anphibian (part fish, part reptillian.)* today I am predicting what children of particular ships would look like! This, for example is (Drumroll) Alphyne, tomorrow, the next ship._

Poke: Actually, Alphys and Undyne are planning to adopt.

Alphys: Y-yeah! Although it's kinda hard...

Undyne: Whatever kid we get is gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME!

Poke: YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!

sans: hey.

Poke: *runs*


	42. Chapter 42

_Guestspirit: *Is looking at Chara through a peephole with a massive Blush. Poke appears behind them* Eek! *You see a human shaped spirit with a big spirit colored scarf wrapped around his mouth, checks, and nose* Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's just that, well you see I... SORRY! *Flies away fast, unaware that everyone else hard his final sorry* [Your Chara is a female, right?]_

Poke: Yep. Chara and Frisk are girls. At least, in this dimension they are. Also, who was that? And why were they looking at Chara?

Chara: I'll kill them if you want.

Poke: No.

Flowey: YES!

Poke: NO!

sans: *pops out from behind the couch* sup.

Poke: *runs some more, but is panting badly*


	43. Chapter 43

_Ryder Fahring:_ _*pokes head through window after climbing up the wall* soooo... Sage said I should do this! how yall doing b-_

Toriel: *appears out of nowhere* Language!

 _*wiggles eyebrows and falls through the window, large curved blade that can transform into a bow clattering across the ground*_

Undyne: SWORRRRDS!

Alphys: H-how did it do that?

 _Ow shi_

Toriel: LANGUAGE!

 _Anyways, Hi! *my dual colored eyes light up as I grin at everyone, still laying on my back from the fall*_

Poke: He's fine.

sans: yeah. he's fahn

Papyrus: THIS POOR PERSON IS OBVIOUSLY HURT! DO NOT MAKE PUNS ABOUT HIS NAME!

sans: speaking of which, how did we know his name?

Poke: I don't know. And even if I did I'm not telling.

*suddenly you find yourself inside of a small room, lit only by the many computer screens on the wall. You can see on one of the screens that sans and Poke are arguing. You look around. You appear to be in a laboratory of some kind. There are some notes on a desk. You read the notes*

Notes: ❄ ✠?￢ﾘﾜ ✋?￢ﾘﾜ ❄ ✋? ✋ ✋?￢ﾘﾜ ✡? ✋ ❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ✋ ❄ ✋? ❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ ?￢ﾘﾠ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ✌ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾹ ? ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ✋❄ ? ﾟﾕﾆ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ✋ ? ﾟﾕﾆ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾜﾌ✞ ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✡ ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ✡ ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?


	44. Chapter 44

_Sage wolfblood:_ _-_- everyone messed up my gender POKE SERIOUSLY!?_

Poke: Sorry I don't know you're gender.

 _*karate chops undynes head like in the animes* BAKA FISH IM A GIRL_

*your hand breaks*

Undyne: Well, um, sorry.

 _*does a hand sign from naruto and incases myself in water to hide my sorrow* kakashi warned me about this... im to manly for my own good GAI-SENSAI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME_

Poke: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *5000000 Pokes appear*

sans: why.

 _*coughs awkwardly* i may be a dimensional traveler, by the way undyne... anime is real -3_ -

Undyne: *sighs* I wish. But I know the truth. It's all made up. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T MAKE IT REAL! AHHHHHHHHHH! *Undyne grabs a 10 ft. sword. You might want to run*


	45. Chapter 45

_Smol Junker Child:_

 _Oh, you could win a fist or sword fight?_

Poke: HECK YEAH I WOULD! BRING IT OOOOOOONNNNN!

 _Well..._  
 _*Megalovania intensifies*_  
 _...How 'bout a fight with Sans?_

Poke: oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

 _It'd be Your Worst Nightmare, right?_  
 _*wink wink*_  
 _*Sans gets it, laughs, and Megalovania dies down some*_  
 _Wait is that really all you need to do to make Sans calm tf down-_

sans: nah i just was'nt actually upset.

Poke: I'd still win.


	46. Chapter 46

_Guestspirit: *Is hiding in a corner looking depressed* *Mumbles* Why is it that whoever I get a crush on breaks my heart for one reason or another. I wish my stupid heart would stop falling in love. *Decides to leave. Flies through the wall... Unaware of Chara noticing them*_

Poke: ...This...this isn't an ask...I don't know what to do with this to be honest. I'm still too new at this. I can make a joke though. Why didn't the skeleton eat at the banquet? Because they were having RIBS! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHH


	47. Chapter 47

_Just a commenter:_ _I have a question!_

Poke: Yes you do.

sans: and what is the question? is iiiit...what's going on? 'cause i'd sure like poke to answer that one.

 _Sans, is Megalovania your theme or the players theme?_

sans: my theme. and by player do you mean frisk? if so, frisk decided that counter to my megaloVANia, she would have megaloWAHnia.

Poke: WAH!

Frisk: WEH!

 _Oh and Asriel, do you like chocolate?_

Asriel: Definitely. Though not nearly as much as Chara. She swallows that stuff in ridiculous quantaties.

 _*throws azzy a snickers bar*_

*Chara and Poke jump for it at the same time*

Poke: *grabs the bar*

Asriel: Holy guacamole Poke you took chocolate from Chara run!

Char: *snarls*

Poke: *runs faster than ever before*


	48. Chapter 48

_teacher:_ _*goes to talk to Poke*_

Poke: 'sup.

 _So, my little assignment seems to be going well._

Poke: Definitely.

 _I figured bringing Crystal would help get Frisk and Asriel together long enough for one to make a move._

Poke: *frusterate*

Alphys: I-I actually sh-ship it now t-too!

 _As for Chara... honestly this went better than I could've hoped. I mean, look at her._  
 _*points to Chara playing with Lily*_

Chara: *is petting Lily's head*

 _She's actually being affectionate and feeling real love for something. But yeah... I don't know who Lily's father is... I didn't check. Could be an asker, I've seen that in a few universes, or maybe someone you haven't met yet? Guess we'll find out._

Poke: I guess we will. As long as it's not sans or anything weird like that.

sans: no.


	49. Brb

**hey guys. Got in trouble. Can't post for awhile. I'll be back soon. Sorry!**


	50. I'm backchapter 49

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading, I'm gonna try to post again. I know, I've been gone for like a year, sorry. But even in my absence, I got support, and that's incredible. Also, I decided to change my format, and have the setting just be that the game was a sort of historical representation of everything. Anyways, let's kick it off with a bang!**

Fate: Hey, are you still accepting asks? If so, Sans. What do you think of your fangirls? You know, the crazy, creepy ones. *shudders* One of them nearly killed me because I said you didn't belong to anyone.

Sans: I am. they kinda freak me out to be honest, cause I'm not anything like they think I am.

Poke: Yeah, sans is nothing like people think he is. He's even lazier.

Papyrus: YES! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY MY BROTHER GETS SO MUCH ATTENTION WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM HERE! IT BAFFELS ME...

Poke: And don't even get me started on the nsfw work.

sans: yeah. please stop sexualizing me. i am literally a skeleton.

Poke: Well I guess that's everything.

Toriel: IT IS NOT YOUNG MAN!

Poke: What? We answered all their questions.

Undyne: But not ours! Where have you been for the past, like year?!

Poke: Um, working on stuff. I went to college, got a degree, became president, defeated an ancient evil, and learned how to make up ridiculous stories for excuses. NEXT LETTER!

Toriel: But-


	51. Chapter 50

**pandaxoom: I SHALL SEND A LETTER!**

Poke: To who?

 **TO PAPYRUS!**

Poke: Oh.

 ***reporter voice, complete with mic and purple suit***  
 **When and How did you get you AMAZING love for gourmet pasta~**

Papyrus: WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IM BEING INTERVIEWED!

Mettaton: By a knockoff. He can't even compare to me!

Papyrus: I THINK I FOUND A RECIPE BOOK IN THE GARBAGE DUMP, AND THEN WHEN I SHOWED IT TO UNDYNE, SHE TOLD ME SHE WOULD TEACH ME! I WAS SO EXCITED!

sans: his first plate tasted more like the book than the recipe in it.

Papyrus: NYEH! I DISAGREE!

Poke: Well that's that. NEXT!


	52. Chapter 52

**Popculturefan00:** **Is Mettaton gay or just FABULOUS!?**

 ***hoping the latter is true ***

Mettaton: Darling I'm BOTH of course! They don't exclude each other!

Poke: But how can you be gay if you don't have a gender at all since you're a ghost? You don't have anyone to be gay to.

Mettaton: Why, Blooky of course!

Poke: Oh. Makes sense. Anyone else wanna come out while we're on the topic?

Alphys:I'm uh...I'm bisexual

Poke: Oh? That's nice.

Frisk: I'm pansexual.

Everyone: We already knew that.

Frisk: Was it that obvious?

sans: kid you flirted with everything you met.

Frisk: Good point.

Mad Dummy: I HAVE NO GENDER, ONLY RAGE!

Frisk: That's nice Mad.

Poke: Anyone else? No? Okay. NEXT


	53. Yeet

Hey, so yo probably noticed I haven't updated in a VERY LONG TIME. There are a couple reasons for this. I had school, then I kinda forgot, and when I came back there was all this CU and weird spam in the messages, which confused me and kind of put me off. Plus I forgot what I had done so far. I just don't know if I was meant to write this. Sorry if you guys enjoyed it or anything. If I get like 5 messages telling me you want it back or something maybe I'll make a new one or something. Again, sorry.


End file.
